1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration wave motor driven by a travelling vibration.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vibration wave motor includes a stator at which is generated a travelling vibration and a rotor which is rotatably mounted on the stator for rotation by the travelling vibration. A sheet member is disposed between the stator and the rotor for facilitating smooth rotation of the rotor without noise.
However, some conventional sheet members are not sufficiently durable against friction and some conventional sheet members cause damage to the surface of the rotor or the stator.